Misty Question Marks
by Mian2796
Summary: This is my idea why Bel doesn't kill Fran despite of the fact that he really annoys him.
1. Questions

Ushishishi. Ever wondered why I always fought with Fran but never killed him? Well, it's a kind of a long story. It all started with the frog's chain of questions.

"What am I to you, Senpai? Do you consider me as a friend or a nuisance?"

Man, his questions were weird. But I managed to answer them, properly but not quickly. It took me a long time before I found the answer. And believe me, it wasn't easy to find it.

We were on a mission on a Monday afternoon, I think. And I met this guy, a peasant. I kind of saved him from the attacks of our targets. Don't ask. Fran failed to do his part so I ended up saving that guy. And so, he started asking some weird questions too (much like Fran). He asked me:

"Have any questions in that royal head of yours that are left unanswered, questions that are still bothering you, maybe?"

The moment he asked me that question, the ones from that stupid frog immediately popped in my mind. "What am I to you, Senpai?"

The peasant then took out a strange necklace that's made out of pure gold that's design with some precious gems. It was a necklace fit for a prince.

"Wear this. And you shall find the answers that you seek. But be warned, it won't be easy, my prince." He said as if he was discouraging me. "Shi~ No one tells me what to do, peasant!"

So, I took the necklace and walked to the castle. As I was walking, some bandits cornered me.

"Give us that necklace and maybe we'll spare your pitiful life." One of them said. The nerve! Threatening me, the prince, and telling me what to do? That's unforgivable!

"What? You just gonna stand there? Give it to us!"

I got pissed off. So, without caring about them, I killed them. I showed them no mercy. That's how a prince and member of Varia act!

It was a three hour walk. Man, did I get back late. Boss was furious. But I didn't pay attention to him. I marched straight to our room (Yeah. The frog and I share the same room).

"Senpai. Hey. Have you thought about my question? Huh?" Fran asked. Can't he see I'm already tired? I turned and threw a knife at him. He knows what it means.

Late that night, I woke up because of my dream. I my dream, I was sent to a parallel world where I met a girl and fell in love. It was highly impossible. I mean, me, a heartless killer, fall in love, or even have any friends?

I was about to go back to sleep when I heard someone calling me. A kid! "Belphegor"

It came from somewhere near the necklace. I thought it was a burglar but it wasn't. In fact, there was no one there. Then I heard it again. "Belphegor" the voice called out. It was coming from the necklace! That's weird. I didn't know I could do that.

I walked towards it, grabbed it and stared into the gem that's in the middle. I saw something, a figure. Then I remembered Fran's questions and what the peasant told me. What could this possibly do for me?

"Wear this. And you shall find the answers that you seek." The voice of the peasant ringed in my head. I got curious. I wore the necklace around my neck. I heard the voice again. "Belphegor". So I looked at the figure again. Something was strange. The figure now grew bigger and bigger by the second until nothing can be seen in the gem but a hand. Then I recognized the figure. It was the peasant!

The moment I recognized him, the hand from the gem grabbed me. And what happened next was a mystery until I woke up.


	2. You're my Friend

"Mister. Mister. Hey. Wake up!"

"Wh-what? What just happened?". I slowly opened my eyes and asked. "I don't know. You just appeared in front of me. Well, above me. You fell on me." A kid said. I stood up and then helped the kid up. "That's not a proper way to speak to a prince, kid." I said. He looked at me from head to toe. Then he started poking me, looked at my crown and took it. Then he said:

"The crown seems real but you don't look like a prince at all. Are you sure you're a prince or are you just delusional?"

Why you little.. I wanted to kill him. But when I looked in his eyes, something was stopping me from taking a knife out and stabbing him. "Why won't you kill me? I know. I can read your mind."Why didn't you run when you read it?" I asked. He didn't reply. He just took my hand and pulled me

"You're not from this world, are you?" he asked me. What? Then I remembered what happened before I met him. Maybe he is right. One second, I'm in my room then the next thing I know, I was chatting with a kid somewhere outside the castle (or somewhere not in my world).

I asked him: "Does an organization named Varia exist in this place?". He looked at me straight in the eye and said: "You really are not from this world. That organization is long gone."

Gone? What does he mean? Varia can't be gone! We're the strongest! But then again, this isn't the my world.

I asked for his name. "Sora. Minamoto Sora. And you?" he replied. "Belphegor. That's all I can tell you."

"Hey! I remembered! You say you're a prince, right?" he said. "Yeah. Why?". "Want to meet our town's princess? I overheard some guards talking about a parade that the princess will attend to. Want to come?".

This kid is weird. He's the first person who is younger than me that I met that isn't afraid of me even though he knew I wanted to kill him. Wait, no. Fran is. I wonder why he's still like that to me after I tried to kill him.

"If you're really bothered by that, then I'll tell you. I consider you as a friend. You wanted to kill me but you didn't. That's why. Okay?" he said. I was speechless. It's the first time anyone has told me that.

The parade started. There were musicians, fireworks, and street dancers. Sora and I were having the time of our lives, especially me. It's probably my first time going to a parade with someone who considers me as a friend. Or is it?

The place suddenly became silent. Then I heard some trumpets. "She's coming!" one of the old guys in the crowd said. Then the gates to the castle opened. There she was, the princess. I couldn't see her face because of the lights that were blocking my sight. But when the lights weren't in my eyes anymore, was shocked with what I saw. She looked exactly like him.

"Is that Fran?!"


	3. Truth Behind Sora (Vongola's target)

I was really shocked that I can't move my legs. Sora was already tucking my coat because we had to go home for the parade was over. "W-why did.. ?" I couldn't finish my sentences. It's like something was stopping my genius brain from telling me to speak.

Later that night, I had dinner with Sora and his family. He introduced me as his friend in front of his family. And for the first time ever, I was touched. No one has ever introduced me to someone as their friend. It felt good.

I started to hate my old self, the one that didn't have and want friends. I started to hate how I was so full of myself, always saying:

"I don't need friends. I'm a prince and I can get whatever I want, even without friends"

The next day, Sora and I went to the lake to go fishing. Yeah, I went fishing, with a kid. I've changed a lot since I got here. It's quite good, really, for me. Someone finally considered me as a friend, and I did the same thing to him. I considered him as a friend too.

But there was one bad thing. I became soft. I started to care about some people.

While we were fishing I heard some rustling in the bushes behind us. It bothered the both of us. At first, we chose to ignore it but it didn't stop.

So, I stood up, turned around and walked towards the bushes. There was definitely something in them. I threw one of my knives to kill it. But it was just a rabbit. I was starting to get relieved when I heard Sora scream.

"Belphe-kun! Help me!"

I rushed to where I left him but when I got there, he was already gone.

I ran as fast as I could to their house. "Sora.. He's been kidnapped." I told his parents. They didn't seem to worry at all! "

Hey! I said Sora's been kidnapped! Why aren't you worried? He's your son, isn't he?".

They turned around and looked at me. Sora's dad pushed me, hard enough to make me sit down. He looked serious. "Listen, Bel. Sora's not our son. We found him twelve years ago in the forest. I took him home. When I checked the basket he was in, I saw a note."

Then Sora's mom took over and continued the story. "The note said: Take the child at own risk. He's nothing but trouble. Mafia families from all over the world are after him now."

She told me that at first, they didn't know why people are after that poor baby. But as he grew up he displayed an incredible ability. He can read minds. That's right! He can read minds. And mind readers can be a really great tool in mafia families. They can use them to discover other families' secrets.

It hit me. No ordinary kidnapper could have known about Sora. It was definitely mafia who took him. I just need to find out who was it and where to find them.

"Hey. Are there any mafia families you know of that are near here?" I asked as I put on my coat and took my box.

"There is one. The Vongola led by our very own princess." The old guy said. "Vongola?!"

The girl who looked like Fran, huh? Well, I'm gonna enjoy this!


	4. Searching Inside the Castle

"I'm going to the castle to take him back." I told the two of them. "You're gonna get killed! That castle is guarded by Vongola's guards. No one has gotten past them alive!" they told me. I didn't care. I put my ring on and opened the door. "Why do you care so much about him? He's not one of your relatives, is he?"

I turned around to face the both of them. I didn't know what to say. But then, Fran's face flashed in my mind. "He's my friend. And I wouldn't let him be used by some guys pretending to be Vongola!" I said. They were shocked. The looks on their faces said it all. This guy, who got here just days ago, cares about that child? I didn't need to read their minds.

"I've changed, okay? I'm not like my old self who's full of himself that always says he doesn't need friends. I was wrong. I need friends. And right now, he's the only one I got." I said.

After saying those emotional lines, I ran for the castle. They were right. It is heavily guarded. But there had to be a weak spot in the castle. I wasn't wrong. As I was running to the castle, I saw a drainage that leads to the river. And there's only one place big enough to have used that much water in cleaning, laundry and bathing, the castle!

I headed back to the drainage. When I got there, two guards were blocking the path. Aha! Why guard it if it doesn't lead to castle and if there's nothing to hide, right? Sora had to be inside.

I hid behind a tree, climbed it and hatched another genius plan. I released Mink and let him burn those guards. Genius, isn't it?

As soon as the guards died because of Mink's bright, scarlet flames, I jumped in and went straight to the castle. When I reached the other end of the drainage, I found a door. I opened it slowly so that I won't alarm the guards.

I jumped out only to figure out that I ended up in the kitchen. Good thing there's no one here. Man, I was hungry. I opened the fridge to get something to eat but all there was were pieces of bread. Well, that'll do.

I ate the bread while walking around the castle to find Sora. "This castle is big. I don't think I'll find Sora any time soon." I said to myself. But I didn't give up. I have to find Sora and take him back. And also, I can't let this fake family pretend as Vongola, kidnapping children and shit.

I wandered in the castle without getting spotted by guards for hours. In fact, I didn't see any. That's weird. What kind of castle is this? Only heavily guarded on the outside but inside, it's very vulnerable.

I'm losing hope. I have been wandering inside this so called "castle" of Vongola for some time now but I haven't seen any sign of Sora or even of the princess.

I entered a large room. "This must be the place where they're hiding him" I thought to myself. But I was wrong. No one was there. I sat down to rest. My legs were killing me.

"Where the hell are they keeping him?" I whispered.

Then the door to the room I was in opened.

"Why don't come and find out, Prince?"


	5. Bermuda

It was the princess along with her guards, all of them. I tried fighting them to escape but there were too many of them. I got beat up. Now I know why no one has gotten past them. They're really strong.

*Cough* *cough*

"How did you *cough* find me? *cough*" I asked them. The princess and the guards looked at me and laughed.

"Well, you know. You shouldn't go on a mission with an empty stomach." She said as she showed me a bag full of bread crumbs. Bread crumbs? Ah!

"You should be more careful next time. Guards! Take him down and put him in a cell. Don't let him escape!" she ordered her guards. They put chains on both my hands and confiscated all my knives then they threw me inside a cell.

"Belphe-kun? Is that you?" a voice asked. Belphe-kun? There's only one guy I know who calls me like that. "Sora!"

I saw him, chained to the wall. I thought of freeing us both but all of my knives were confiscated. He looked pale. He hasn't been fed since he got kidnapped!

I didn't get it. When I first saw her, I thought she was sweet and kind to others. I even kind of liked her (but I decided not to because he looks like froggy). It made me furious. But there was nothing I can do. Even my ring and boxes were taken away.

"How did they find you inside the castle?" he asked me. "Breadcrumbs, kid. Breadcrumbs."

I stared at the ground and pretended to think.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'll get us out of here." I whispered. He just looked at me and smiled. "No, you're not. You're just saying that. You don't even have a plan." Damn. I forgot he can read minds. We were locked in there for days, five, I guess and with no food at all. Yeah. During our five days there, we weren't fed.

Just when I was about to lose hope, Mr. Clumsy came. One of the guards who took my knives kept one in his pocket and dropped it close to me without even knowing. That was their biggest mistake. I took the knife and broke my chain. Then I threw it to Sora's to break it too.

"Sora, when I give you the signal, you run. And whatever happens, do not come back for me." He looked scared. He knew what I was planning. He gave the knife to me and said: "You'll catch up, right?"

I didn't say anything. I knew he read my mind. Why is he always doing that? It's irritating. But hey, he's my friend.

I called the guards to tell them that our chains "accidentally" broke. The second they opened the cell, I gave him the signal. I stabbed the guards in their eyes and told Sora to run. I checked their pockets for my knives. Well, I wasn't wrong. They did keep some.

Sora and I got separated in the chase. I hoped that he got out safe. When I got out of the castle, I saw him waiting for me under a tree. I walked towards him. As I walked towards him, a shadow came out of the tree. The princess!

"You think you can escape me? You really think that that plan of yours would work?" She asked me.

"Well, yes. Genius, isn't it?" I said. Man, she looked furious. Then her guards came to us, flying (Much like how Sawada does). "Take him somewhere far from here and make sure he doesn't return!"

Her guards took me to the forest which is just outside of town. They were about to kill me when a villager came, an old man. He then asked me: "Why did you go into the castle?"

"I was.. going to save my friend." I said. The guards then approached him and told him to leave. He looked at me and then winked. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, the guards were down. He took them down.

"Who are you, really?" I asked him.

"You should know me. I'm Bermuda. The Eighth Arcobaleno."


	6. Inside the Castle, Again

Bermuda, huh? Ah, The arcobaleno Mammon used to talk about. But, he can't be this old, right? They had their curses removed all at the same time so, he should only be as old as Mammon.

"What do you want from me? Here to kill me to? Well, that won't work!" I said. I threw knives with strings attached to them to him. But he just made them disappear. How? Then he took me down. His speed was shocking.

I thought he was gonna kill me, but..

"So, here to save a friend, huh?" he asked me. "Well, no. I think I was sent here to find the answers to Fran's questions. But now I think I was really sent here to help Sora." I said.

He looked at me as if I was a stranger. He should know me, right? I mean, he does know Mammon. "That doesn't sound like the Belphegor I know." He said. He was right. I've changed, big time. If I was still my old self, I would just let them take Sora and pretend they're Vongola.

"I'll help you get back that friend of yours if you promise to help me get what that princess took from me." He said. I agreed. I didn't ask what it was that the princess took from him. I didn't care. The only thing I had my mind set to is that I have to save Sora.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said. But he stopped me. He told me that we can't go at that time. We were obviously out numbered. Well, he was right. When I tried to fight them, they overwhelmed me with numbers. Not math but, the number of soldiers.

"What'll we do?" I asked him. "Wait here. I'll go and say hello to some friends of mine." After saying that, he was gone.

I waited for two long hours at the very spot where he left me. I was about to fall asleep when I saw something. A portal was opening! Bermuda came out of the portal with some weird looking dudes.

"These people are here to help us. They are Vindice." He said. Ohh. So they are the Vindice that our long haired captain was talking about. They looked strong and reliable. "Alright, now are we okay to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go get them."

We then went to the castle. There were more guards outside compared to the last time I was there. She really is determined to keep Sora for herself.

"That won't be a problem. Hey, send in Ginger." He ordered one of his men. The guy brought out to big bags. Where was he keeping that? Oh well. Inside those bags were puppets. He used them to take out all the guards outside the castle. He was scary. I mean, really scary.

"Belphegor, we have to split up. Jager, come with me. The others, go with Bel." He said. We did exactly what he said (Although that's not what i had in mind). They went to the castle's west wing and my "team" went to the east wing. We searched the castle for Sora. We found him in the room where they caught me. You know, the big one.

I was about to charge in and take him but the princess went in the room with lots of guards. "Guard this boy with your lives. Make sure no one gets him." She ordered. "Hey, Belphegor. Watch this. Jager, now!"

The Jager guy then disappeared from his place an popped behind one of the guards. He killed him. And believe me, you don't want me to describe how.

The princess ws shocked. "Vindice?!"

"Ushishishi~ Give Sora back to me!" i said. She seemed to have seen a ghost when i stood up. Well, she did think i was dead. "How is it that you are alive?" she asked.

"I saved him." Bermuda said. She looked shocked. I noticed that she held on to her necklace when Bermuda showed up. Could that be what she took from Bermuda?

I jumped on her, took the necklace and threw it to Bermuda.

"Okay, Belphegor. Kill her and let's take Sora out of here!" He said.

"I.. I can't"


	7. Battle!

"What do you mean you can't? She kidnapped your friend!" Bermuda said.

I just can't. I mean, he looks just one of my friends, Fran. Friend? Since when did I.. ? I couldn't even finish thinking to myself. She pushed me and ran away. She hopped on to one of his soldiers and said some stuff I couldn't understand:

"_liberare il mostro da dentro. Scatena il buio. Distruggere tutto. Uccidete tutti. Lascia altro che cenere_."

The wind started to blow harder, the ground started shaking. We looked at the princess. Something wasn't right. All her soldiers came flying to her. It looked like they were merging. Wings started growing from her back, horns appeared on her head, and her nails became claws. She didn't look like Fran anymore. She didn't look like her old self. She was a monster, a giant, fire-breathing monster.

"Bermuda. Take Sora outside the castle. Please." I said. He didn't reply. He knew what was happening. He grabbed Sora and brought him outside the castle. All that's left in the castle now is me, Bermuda, the other Vindice and the "princess".

"Belphegor. You know it's not just about taking Sora back now, right?" he asked. "Aa. Were fighting for our lives now, huh?" I said.

"No. We are fighting for our lives. You have to go back to your world." He said. What? No! I have to help kill this monster. It's the only way I could help protect Sora.

"His world? You mean there's more to this dull world?" the monster spoke. He made a mistake. He let the monster discover that there are other worlds where she can find mind readers, no, that she can destroy.

It really was not just to protect Sora anymore. It was to protect the world, all the worlds

"I'm staying, Bermuda! If we fail here, she'll destroy all of the other worlds!" I said. "Very well, let's do it. But we need a plan. We can't just rush to her and attack her randomly. That won't work." He said. He was right. We can't just go there and attack her. It would just be a waste of energy.

We ran from her. We had to think of a plan, a genius one (one of mine!). We sat there for just ten seconds to hatch a plan. I got one! I told Bermuda what I had in mind. He said it was genius (of course!).

We rushed to the monster to carry out the plan. The puppet-user called the monster's attention towards us. He brought out his puppets and flew them over in front of the monster. She just ate them. What?

But it worked. She focused on killing us after she ate those puppets. Then we looked for a weakness. Every big, scary, fire-breathing monster has to have one, right? Bermuda sent two of his men to do it, a big, fat one and a small guy. The big one brought out some weapons. I was amazed. I mean, Is he really gonna use all that? But I was wrong. He tossed all of them to the small guy. All that's left for him is a big cannon.

They fought hard. I didn't know for how long but they managed the damage her right leg. "That's it! We just have to aim for that leg to keep her from moving!" I said. But Bermuda said no. He said that the only way to beat that monster was to take the heart out.

"Eh? How'd you know?" I asked.

"I was once that monster. That necklace was entrusted to me so that I would use it to prevent others from travelling into other worlds. But then she took it from me and vowed to use it to conquer this world. But she needed Sora's mind reading to read my mind to find the spell to activate it. They had me in Sora's cell before you showed up. They threw me out in the forest when they found the spell."

It was a long story, really. I didn't bother to listen anymore. All I knew was We had to take the heart and the necklace so everything will be back to normal.

I turned to Bermuda and said:

"Oi, Bermuda. Let's finish her. Now!"


	8. Goodbye, monster Goodbye, friends

"Mink!" I shouted. My box animal came out and attacked the monster. "Fiamma Scarletta. Burn, you monster!"

Bermuda was amazed and so were the other Vindice. "Alright! Give it everything you got! Jager! Kill the beast!" he ordered his men.

It was really hard to take the monster down. Her scales were so hard to break. Not to mention that she kept trying to burn us alive.

"Why do you keep trying to stop me? This isn't your world! Your friends aren't here!" She said to me. She's wrong. One of them is here. And the other one is.. Tch. I have to protect this world and mine. I can't lose both of them.

"Bermuda! Can you take her down for me? I want to be the one to rip her heart out!" I said. Bermuda just smiled and nodded his head. He ran towards the monster and took her down. Jager punched her hard enough to prevent her from getting up.

I jumped on her. "Any last words, beast?" I asked. "Yes. Burn!". She lifted her head and tried to fry me. But it didn't work. Mink came and protected me.

"Hehe. That all you got, princess?" I said. Then I brought a knife out and tried to stab her heart.

"_Tornare alla normalità. domare la bestia_."

She started to go back to normal. Her horns shrunk, the wings disappeared and the claws became nails again.

"Are you really going to kill me, Senpai? Are you really going to kill your friend?" she said while trying to look cute.

"You're not my friend. Fran is!" I stabbed her heart and took it out. I was back to my old self again, the heartless killer. But at least I'm not the only one who's heartless. The princess is too, literally.

The dark clouds the covered the blue sky disappeared along with the guards who were just puppets like Ginger. Sora came running into the castle.

"Belphe-kun!" he called out. Ah, the voice of a friend, music to my ears. He hugged me, tight. "Hey. It's.. okay. I missed you, kid." I said. "That's not what was in your head." He replied.

Yeah. But it was what's inside my heart at that time, my heart? Well.

Just when I thought everything was okay, Bermuda had to speak.

"Time to go home, Bel." He said. 'You got what you came here for. And you have done more than that."

He was right. I have found the answer to Fran's question. But I can't just leave Sora here, can i? "Can he come with me back to my world?" I asked him. "No. He has to stay here. This is where he belongs." He said with a frown on his face. I knew he wanted to send Sora back with me. But he has to follow some rules.

"It's okay, Belphe-kun. Go back. I'll be fine here." Sora said with tears in his eyes. "But.. You're the only friend I got. I can't leave you." I said, crying. "No. I'm sure I'm not the only one that thinks of you as a friend. And you should know that by now."

"Time to go, Bel." Bermuda said as he opened the portal that would send me back home. I gave Sora one of my knives. "Keep it. So you can remember me." I said. "Oh. Sorry. I have nothing to give right now, Belphe-kun. I hope you don't forget me."

"I don't think that's possible, Sora. And don't worry. You already have given me a lot to make me remember you and all of it's in here." I pointed to my chest. I said goodbye to my friends. Yeah, Bermuda's one of them now. And then I jumped into the portal. The next thing I heard is:

"Senpai. Hey. Wake up!"


	9. Answers

"Wha.. what?" I said as I rubbed my eyes. I slowly opened them only to see a frog, frog? Fran! It had to be him!

"You okay, Senpai? Where did you come from? You pooped out of nowhere! And will you please get off me?" he said. Oh, he was as irritating as ever. But for the first time ever, I didn't throw knives at him. I didn't stop him (well, I couldn't move my body).

"Hey, Senpai. I said get off me. If you don't, I'm gonna tell this to our long haired captain. You're dead. He's been looking for you!" he said. I still couldn't speak. Everything that happened before this kept flashing in my head. It's like there was a movie in my genius head. "Sora!" I shouted.

I tried to hold the necklace that the peasant gave me but it's no longer around my neck. That's when I knew that I wouldn't see him again. I wouldn't see my SECOND friend again.

"Who? Wow, Senpai. Did you hit your head or something?" the frog asked again.

I just stared at him. "Uhh, Senpai. You're creeping me out."

"Hey , Frog-head. Remember those questions of yours?" I asked. "What questions, Senpai?". He was clueless. I thought of not telling him but he had to know. I had to tell him.

"Those questions that got me into all kinds of mess." I told him. Then I remembered. He doesn't know what happened to me or where I have been.

"Ah. I remember. My most serious questions?" he said. Most serious? So he really does want to know.

I turned to him and asked: "Say, Fran. Do you consider me as your friend?"

"Hell YEAH." He replied without one trace of doubt. "Why?"I asked again. "Because you haven't killed me and you're nice to me, that's all"

Nice? If my memory serves me right, I have never been nice to him. "Nice? But all I did was bully you?" I asked. "Yeah. But you didn't say anything bad about me. You only tease me. And that's nice enough for me. You call yourself heartless? No. You just have a heart that's never been touched by anyone."

"Well, now someone has." I told him.

Man, that short speech of his made me cry. It's the first time I let this frog watch me cry. He slapped my face and said "Stop crying, crybaby." And then:

"So, Senpai? What am.. " I didn't let him finish. I covered his mouth so he would stop babbling, smiled at him and said:

"Friend. I definitely think of you as a friend, Froggy."


End file.
